30 DAY OTP CHALLENGE: Day 2 - Cuddling Somewhere
by DiamondPencilsZ
Summary: Nathaniel decides to help Faye learn about the comforting sides to winter.


"Great, another snowstorm? Give me a break already!" an upset grunt escaped Faye's mouth as she gazed out of her bedroom window.

"You really don't like snow, huh? It's not going to hurt you, Faye!" Nathaniel chuckled as he got up from his girlfriend's bed and walked over to her.

"You should know me by now, Nath! Snow is one of my weaknesses!"

"Don't you think you're a little overdramatic?"

An annoyed grumble escaped Faye's lips as the blonde-haired boy gently hugged her waist.

"You'll believe it when you see it! Trust me!"

"Sure, I will! But, for the rest of my visit, I don't want you complaining about the snow, ok?"

Nathaniel then lightly kissed Faye's cheek and walked out of her bedroom.

As Faye stayed behind, she continued to glare at the falling snow.

The previous day, Faye, her aunt, and her close friend Bonnie got together and dealt with all of the massive piles of snow from the morning storm. They were exhausted from all of the shoveling and de-icing.

It wasn't like she hated the snow or anything. The sight of snow was quite a marvel to Faye. She enjoyed watching tiny flakes fall from the sky while walking to school.

What makes her detest snow a lot is when large dollops of it fall on her head unexpectedly. Faye wasn't joking when she said snow is one of her weaknesses. It caused ice crystals to form around Faye's feet, which made it difficult to walk around. If she gets exposed to too much snow overtime, Faye will turn into an ice sculpture and will have to get rescued. This was something that quickly aggravated Faye.

"Why can't this storm go away already?!"Faye plopped on her bed in frustration.

"Faye! Can you come downstairs? I have something to show you!" Nathaniel suddenly called from the living room.

Curious as to what her boyfriend had planned, she got up from her bed and quickly straightened herself before heading downstairs.

Once she approached the living room, Faye was astonished by what Nathaniel has done.

"What...is all this?"

Nathaniel had turned on the electric fireplace, illuminating the dark living room with a bright orange glow. Resting on the floor were two oblong throw pillows from the couch alongside a plush blanket. On the coffee table were two steaming cups of hot chocolate with tiny marshmallows floating in one of them.

"Just thought I'd throw a little something together to cheer you up. Do you like it?"

"This...is something, Nathaniel. You didn't have to go through all of this.",Faye nervously responded.

Fay then sat down on one of the throw pillows as Nathaniel handed her the hot chocolate with the marshmallows.

"But I wanted to. I know that you and snow don't exactly get along very well, but I wanted to show that there are some comforting sides to winter."

Faye couldn't help but notice light peaking out of one of the windows in the kitchen. She took a keen glance at the fluttering snow hitting against it and then soon melting into tiny puddles.

Just looking at the snow was enough to send chills down the young mage's spine. However, in an instant, the traveling heat waves from the fireplace and the delicate warmth of the hot chocolate made that chilly feeling go away.

As Nathaniel plopped on the 2nd pillow, he couldn't help but smile as he eyed his girlfriend, taking a sip from the cup. She was immediately overwhelmed by the pleasant taste of the hot chocolate. The drink itself wasn't overbearingly sweet, yet, it was still quite delectable. The addition of the marshmallows added a top of sugary, fun delight to the warm drink.

"See? Winter isn't all that bad after all, is it?" Nathaniel chuckled, wrapping the plush blanket around him and his girlfriend.

Nathaniel's presence only made Faye feel more comfortable. To think that her boyfriend went all out to make her appreciate winter even more greatly astonished her. Perhaps, he was right-the cold season can be much more enjoyable after all.

"You're a blooming genius, Mr. President. Thank you.",Faye lightly giggled, resting her head on her boyfriend's shoulder as they snuggled up against one another, providing each other with more warmth.


End file.
